The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising a combustion engine, a mechanical drive line coupled with the shaft of the combustion engine, and an electric generator driven by the combustion engine.
The present invention concerns specifically the formation and arrangement of the electric generator. In conventional motor vehicles, the generator is driven by the output shaft of the combustion engine via a V-belt. The electric power demand has increased greatly in recent years not only for road vehicles, but also for motor trucks, buses and the like, so that the electric generator (alternator) has been made increasingly efficient. If necessary, a plurality of electric generators has been provided.
The usual board wiring voltages (12 V/24 V), in case of high-power electric loads, necessitate correspondingly high currents. The cross-sectional areas of lines must be selected correspondingly large.